


A Secret For Life

by CriminalLights33



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC?, don't know how to tag, forced confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalLights33/pseuds/CriminalLights33
Summary: Jalec Version of Criminal Mind's JJ confession to Reid.





	A Secret For Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfic obviously isn't finished and it's probably not even started. Just an idea that popped into my head after reading Jalec fics and rewatching JJ's confession to Reid in Criminal Minds. its also short. So, so short.

“Alec,” Jace's voice trembled, his fear and guilt every bit as vocalized and on display as Alec felt through their bond. “I …” Jace squeezed his eyes shut for moment, before opening them and focusing solely on Alec. “I love you, Alec. I've always loved you. Back then, I was too scared – terrified – to admit, even to myself, just how much I love you. How I love you.” Tears escaped Jace's eyes and made their way down Jace's face. “So, I asked you to be my Parabatai – my partner in battle – and made you mine in the only way I could. Now, everything is complicated.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to see other takes of Jalec in this situation. Challenge, anyone?


End file.
